


Letters: from Pittsburgh To New York

by LegendaryBritinKinlor



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBritinKinlor/pseuds/LegendaryBritinKinlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin write letters during Justin's time in New York. A sort of follow up to my story Daylight. Brian and Justin's POV's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.....
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

January 13,2005

My Sunshine,

I had this idea when I woke up this morning and found you gone that we should write letters. I want to be able to remember every moment of our time apart. As painful as it is for both of us I want you to know I miss you already Justin.

I know I said it was only time and it is. We are both going to be doing the things we need to do for us and each other. Please just know you will be on my mind every minute I am away from you. I look forward to seeing your success develop because as soon as it does then you’ll be back in my arms where you belong.

Every time we see each other will be special now. I was lonely when I woke up, I’m sure it was only because I had finally gotten used to you being here with me. Yes I know you have been here for a long time and I am sorry I only now accept it. If we do decide to keep Britin just know I won’t sell my Loft.

Just know I’ll be thinking of you and waiting for your call later when you get to your new place. Keep me in your heart Sunshine as I’ll be keeping you in mine. Just remember it’s only time and we will get through it. 

Yours,  
Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this a bit rough. Brian's head space isn't easy for me to get into.
> 
> I wasn't sure there was ever an exact date given for the final episode of the series so I just picked one!
> 
> Will be posting chapters two at a time or at least I hope to.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV.

January 14, 2005

Brian,

I can’t believe you. You wake up alone and decide we need to document our time apart? Unbelievable but it’s just like you to do something like this just to startle the Hell out of me. I think you are right and this could be very good for both of us.

I miss you Brian. So much already and it’s only going on twenty-four hours that I have been gone. I think I am going to love New York much sooner than I thought. The energy here is amazing. So too is the light. I can’t wait to rent my studio space. I have so many ideas I need to get on canvas as soon as I can. I’ll need more sketch books as well. 

I am going to make the most of this that I possibly can. I want to get myself firmly established so that I can come home to you. I won’t push myself too hard I know my hand still acts up when I do. I will just hope that Lindsay’s contacts here help and that I can find a gallery willing to work with a new artist. I can’t begin to think about how difficult it will be without that happening.

I also know it is only time. I am keeping that thought in my head. I am looking forward to seeing you again. I still can’t believe I walked away from you this morning. I guess I am strong enough to do this and be a huge success just like you have always pushed me to be. 

Missing you,  
Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's letters are sent overnight FedEx. Justin's are sent snail mail.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next letter. Contains mention of other characters. Since they aren't a huge part of the plot they aren't mentioned any where but in my notes. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

January 16, 2005

Sunshine,

You had to know I would do something to mark you leaving. You should not have been surprised. Frankly I’m surprised you didn’t think of writing letters first. It’s going to be interesting documenting this time in our life.

I’m glad you are settling in and that you like the pace and light there. Let me know if I need to start sending sketch pads and other supplies. You know I can just fund a credit account for you at the best art store in the city? I’m asking Justin not just doing it and telling you. So please let me do this little thing to help. 

You aren’t the only one who is concerned about Lindsay and her contacts. I hope they are what she says and can help you. I don’t want you to have to hustle any more than you already are trying to get settled. Please let me know how those meetings go. I’m ready to find other contacts for you if I need to.

Life goes on here in The Pitts. The agency and Babylon keep earning me money. Ted and Cynthia are still bringing in new clients for me. Mikey and The Professor are content to be Stepford Fags forever. Deb and Carl are still arguing about getting married personally I think Deb is afraid to commit. But don’t tell her that please. Emmett is keeping busy with the catering thing. Everyone is happy here so no worrying!

I’m hoping to get out there for a weekend in a few weeks. Keep me up to date on your daily life so we can plan for a long visit. I doubt I’ll be letting you out of bed the whole time I’m there so just be ready. I think I might miss sleeping next to you most of all these days.

Yours,  
Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Not sure if it's a better Brian POV or not.
> 
> Remember comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Justin POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one. Again other characters briefly mentioned.
> 
> Not Beta'd. Mistakes are my own.

January 17, 2005

Bri,

I am already looking forward to your return letter a few days after I send you mine. I know we are apart but this is helping me feel closer to you. I love being able to tell you things that are just for you.

I think I have found the perfect studio. It’s not huge but it has amazing light. The price is right and it is not too far from my place and the galleries I hope to show at. I’ve left messages with the contacts of Lindsay’s still waiting on that. I don’t know how long I will wait I want to find an agent as soon as I can. Let me know your thoughts please.

I think I will let you set up a credit account for me at New York Central Art Supply. Thank you Brian for the offer to help. I’m going through sketch pads and pencils like mad right now. I was worried what would happen when I got to start painting again. It’s a relief to know I don’t have to worry about running out of supplies.

Thank you for the news of everyone back there. Have you talked to my Mom or Daph? I worry about them now that I am here. I am talking to them both daily but I worry they will keep things from me. Please for me Brian keep in touch with them. Say hello to everyone, I know I’m behind on letters. Not enough hours in the day for it all.  
Please don’t tease me about a visit Bri. I miss sleeping in your arms so much it’s been difficult to sleep here. I do hope if I have started a job by the time you visit that I can take the time off to spend with you. If not I’m sure you can entertain yourself. Are you going to look into expanding the agency to here? 

Missing you,  
Jus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art supply store I mention New York Central Art Supply is real. I Googled art supply stores in Manhattan NYC and it was the first on the list.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after not having a laptop for more than a year. I hope you enjoy these two new chapters. I think this first one is a bit rough I lost Brian's voice in the last year. I will get it back.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

January 20, 2005

Sunshine,

Thank you for letting me set up at credit account for you at the art supply store. It’s unlimited and will be paid off monthly so please use it as often as needed. I’m also happy you found one of the best stores there, yes I had Cynthia check. I always want you to have the best after all.

I am not teasing you about my trip. It should be happening in about ten days from this letter. I just want to know if you want me to stay with you at your place or do you want me to rent a suite at The Plaza? Think about the option of room service you know how your appetite gets when we have a sex marathon. I suppose if you have a grocery delivery service set up then your place will be fine too. Just let me know soon.

I have been keeping in touch with Mother Taylor and Daphne. I would not forget to check on them. I do not want you worrying needlessly about anyone here in The Pitts. I will let you know if there is anything to worry about Justin so please just concentrate on yourself and getting started there.

I just want you to know how much I miss you every day. I thought it would get easier since you’ve been gone for a week. But it isn’t if anything I seem to miss you more. I am looking forward to sleeping with you in my arms again very soon.

Let me know how it goes with Lindsay’s contacts. I’m already having Cynthia ask around about agents just in case.

Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TBC~  
> Please review it feeds the Muse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a second chapter. Justin's POV.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

January 21,2005

Brian,

I want to thank you for the art supplies account. I was stunned when they told me there was no limit on it but I wasn’t surprised. Aren’t you glad I accept help now instead of fighting you about needing it?

I am not sure my place is ready for you. I think this first trip we should stay at hotel. I love the idea of loads of room service Lord knows you’ll help me work up a huge appetite. I need to set up grocery delivery thanks for the reminder. I think I better start a list of things I still need to do. I get so wrapped up creating that I don’t think about these things.

Thanks Brian for checking in with my Mom and Daphne. I feel so much better now that I know you are keeping an eye on them. I can’t help but worry about them and everyone back there. I am trying to stop but it is so hard being away like I am. I just miss everyone so much especially you.

I finally have appointments with Lindsay’s contacts set up for over the next few days. I am not sure how they will go I have a bad feeling I will need your help and Cynthia’s in finding a good agent after all. I promise you’ll be the first to know if anything good comes of these meetings.

I’m counting the days until I’m back in your arms. I am going to bring my latest projects with me you have got to see them. I am so proud of them and excited to start sharing them with people. The creativity I’m feeling right now almost makes being so far worth it. 

I love you Brian.

Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ TBC ~  
> As always please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this a bit rough. Brian's headspace is not easy for me to get into.
> 
> I was not sure if there was a date for the final episode of the series so I just picked one!
> 
> Will be posting chapters two at a time or at least I hope to.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are accepted happily!


End file.
